This invention relates to lamp crushers, and more particularly to an improved device for crushing fluorescent lamps of the type having tubular configurations. Even more specifically, this invention relates to an improved crusher of the type described which prevents discharge of toxic-mercury vapors during destruction of the lamps.
Typically fluorescent lamp crushers of the type presently available comprise, basically, a housing containing one or more rotating flails, a tube extending into the top of the housing for guiding fluorescent lamps downwardly into the path of the rotating flails, a container removably positioned beneath an opening in the bottom of the housing to collect the particles of glass produced by the crushed lamps, and a filter bag for collecting minute or tiny particles of glass which rise from an exhaust opening in the housing during operation of the flails.
During their manufacture, the inside surfaces of most conventional fluorescent lamp tubes are coated with a thin layer of phosphor crystals. The tubes are then evacuated, after which a small amount of liquid mercury is admitted to the interior of the tube. During operation of the lamp the mercury vaporizes, and in response to electrons generated by the tube cathodes tends to increase the whiteness of the illumination generated by the tube. Unfortunately, however, these mercury vapors are very toxic, and in the case of prior lamp crushers, have tended to leak from the crushing device into the adjacent atmosphere, thus creating an undesirable hazzard for the operator of the device.
Still another disadvantage of such prior crushers is the tendency of the crushed tube particles and gases to back up into the tube inlet, and discharging into the face of the operator.